The Bones in the City
by AlbinoMonkeyC
Summary: Forensic anthroplogist? Yeah, there's 2. 1 in Canada and 2 in D.C. parle vous francis? Oh, you mean Bones? Bones SGA xover Character death. rating will change. Shelya, BB UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Discovery

Authors Note: This is actualy my second attempt at an SGA fic. The first one was utter crap and begged to die. Oh, and to all you ppl who seem to think that Ronon's name is spelled R-O-N-A-N, you really need to check your spelling.

To all my fellow Bones/SGA fans: enjoy.

Shelya, BB, Hoglina. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

ATLANTIS 

"Remind me again why you drug us out here." Sheppard said, clearly annoyed.

"Because of the energy readings that are coming from this room. Does ZedPM mean anything to you?" McKay said in an equally annoyed tone.

"Yeah it means something to me, but dragging us to the farthest end of the city on what was supposed to be a day off is not a good reason" Sheppard said

McKay rolled his eyes and began examining the panel that he now stood before, murmuring to himself about his superior intelligence and how nobody can comprehend the amount of data that he could.

Teyla stopped, something was not right. The feeling of misfortune hung in the air. Instinct took over and she surveyed the room with keen eyes, allowing no detail to go unnoticed. Something was not right, and what ever it was, was about to revel itself. Ronon was now standing a few feet away, as wary as she. He too had noticed the feeling.

The room was in shambles, an accident waiting to happen. The panel McKay now studied was only a remnant of what appeared to have been a larger panel, not to mention (was she imagining this?) the floor seemed to sink and did not feel safe, not to her. She backed up, getting close to the door. That's when all hell broke loose.

The floor gave way beneath her feet, allowing no time for a reaction. Teyla landed on her feet, only to give way as her body struggled to regain it's balance.

"TEYLA!!" Sheppard's voice came from above, along with face to match.

She looked up through the thin beam of light to the room above at his face above.

"I'm alright," she shouted back up

Teyla looked around the room and instantly regretted her words. Two mangled bodies-no skeletons were in the room with her. Sure she had seen bodies-came with the territory-but they has never been this mangled, this ruined, and this completely and utterly destroyed. Her breathing became ragged and her head, light. It was around this time that Sheppard dropped down beside her.

"Holy shit" escaped his mouth as he surveyed the scene. He could feel Teylas trembling next to him, trying to keep her composure in front of him. Then out of nowhere a little thought crossed his mind.

"How do we get out of here?" he thought out loud.

"If I had to guess, I would say the door." Teyla said, pointing to the door on their left.

Insert Bones opening here

* * *

so, what ja think? yes, it's short, I know, get over it. Good reviews keep ze plot bunnies happy!! 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'M ALIVE!!! After a 4 month span of writers block, I am back!! The origional chapter was much longer, so I cut it in half!! This is the honest best I could get it, sorry.

* * *

Dr. Isabel Addy sat in the conference room surveying the current scene. She was a woman of moderate height with brown hair who seemed to embody the song "Intuition" by Jewel. Unlike her brother, Isabel had not heard the calling of the dead homologous structure; her calling had been to the living flesh surrounding the structure. Her hobbies included DDR along with it's many completions, Marvel comics, and vinyl records.

She now currently looked at SG1 with Carson in tow.

"Give me a good reason why you dare drag my outta my workplace Carson!" she snapped

"Because you helped out in a murder investigation lass" Carson said

"Ok, um, why does everybody think that because I helped with a murder investigation-on my vacation, I might add-that I'm suddenly Sherlock Holmes?" Isabel snapped

Silence.

"Turning away from Dr. Addys record and to the current situation. Thank you people, lets get a move on." Col. Carter said.

Isabel sighed a sigh of relief. She _really _did not want to go into a long explanation about her private life.

"So, the real question remains. Are we looking at a murder or not?" Col Carter asked.

"It's a definite possibility. The signs are there." Isabel said

"Carson, do you have any information about the remains?" Col. Carter

"From looking at the scene, I can say we have a male between 25 and 29, and a female between 24 and 28. That's all. Carson said

"So what do we do now?" McKay said, sarcasm put aside and replaced with worry and concern.

"We bring in somebody who knows what they're looking at. Fortunately for you I know just the person. Dr. Temperance Brennan, the top forensic anthropologist of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab Washington D.C. But even if you can get her, it's highly doubtful that she'll even consider coming without her team; Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Dr. Zack Addy. I'm going to all the rest of you people you make the connection." Isabel said

"Let me guess. Dr. Zack Addy is your brother." Sheppard said

"Right you are. I'm older by a day and a half. Oh, and not a squint." Isabel said

"What's a squint?" Ronon asked

"Why Ronon my dear, a squint is the Federal Bureau of Investigations nickname for those of us who are involved in the vast umbrella of science. The nerder the person, the stronger the title of squint. I however, am normal. At least by Agent Booth's standards, McKay is more of a squint than I." Isabel said

"So that makes half the people here squints" Sheppard said

"Yeah, except for me," said Isabel

"Turning back to the subject, thank you. Dr. Addy, I'm aware of what Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth do, but what about the rest of them?" Carter asked

"Dr. Hodgins is your slime and bugs guy. He can estimate the time of death from bugs and can I.D. other toxins in the body from the bugs. Angela Montenegro does facial reconstruction and can recreate the face. Dr. Saroyan deals with any flesh that was found and Zack figures out what sort of weapon killed the victim." Isabel said

"So do we involve the FBI in this or not?" Sheppard asked

"It's your choice, but remember: no Booth, no Brennan. Guaranteed." Isabel said

"I don't see why not. Another party might help the investigation go smoother, maybe even quicker." Carter said

"Ok, so I'll handle Dr. Brennan and her people, you handle the Feds" Sheppard said to Carter.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, _you _will deal with Feds, _I _will handle Dr. Brennan." Col Carter said. "Besides" she added, filling her self up with girl power and intuition that only a woman has "I speak their language".

Insert SGA opening

* * *

Ok, part 2 is next!! thanks for reading!!!

Albino O-U-T!!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'M ALIVE

WITH A NEW CHAPTER THAT'S DRIPPING IN SHELYA!!

ENJOY!!

Washington D.C., residence of Dr. Temperance Brennan

The scream of the alarm clock forced Temperance awake. For a full minute she pondered at why she was getting up on this weekend morning. There were no cases, no skeletons to authenticate. Then she remembered. She was going to her mothers' grave. 30 silent minutes passed as she dressed and prepared. She left a note for Booth in case he should drop by and left.

* * *

Atlantis

"Come on, Rogue could totally OWN Batman any day!" Isabelle said

"Batman has physical strength and compete covering over his body, not to mention is stronger. Rogue wouldn't stand a chance." Rodney shot back

"Yeah, he's big bulky and OLD!" Isabelle said

"So is Rogue"

"Check your facts McKay. Batman was created in 1939 and Rogue was created in 1981. That's a 42 years difference," Isabelle said

"The older they are, the wiser they are" Rodney said

"Ronon help me here. Marvel or DC comics?" Isabelle said

"Which one has Wolverine?"

"HA! Marvel! In your FACE McKay! Here's my butt, kiss it!" Isabelle said victoriously.

Poor Teyla looked at Ronon with a look of "WTF?' on her face.

"Nerd-fight. Earth rival comic book companies" Ronon whispered in her ear

"O…..k. So Dr. Addy I am interested in learning more about your brother:" Teyla said

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh yes. Zack. My very abnormal brother who has no social skills due to his autism and an IQ of at least 160? What do you want to know?" Isabelle said

"Whoa whoa wait, your brother is autistic? How come you're normal? How come he's a scientist?" Rodney said

"He has Aspergers syndrome, a very high function form of autism. People who have it live fairly normal lives, only with very few social skills. No biggie. It could also be what Agent Booth calls me "the normal one" and almost ignores Zack. "Isabelle said

"So he has bad social skills?"

"Yes, but I have seen a slight improvement in him. Booth no longer wants to shoot him. Before you say anything, yes, that's an improvement. However, Booth still wants to shoot Hodgins, but that is totally beside the point." Isabelle said

"What's this about shooting people?" an approaching voice said

"Colonel, glad you decided to join us. I was telling your people about my person. And before you say anything about the SGC agreeing with us, I already know." Isabelle said

"How'd you know. The SGC only made the decision about 2 hours ago" Sheppard said

"E-mail, it's a beautiful thing" Isabelle said

"We leave Monday." Sheppard said

"Oh, how what a coincidence, I was leaving Monday for D.C. as well. This must be some elebrate setup for you and Carter to accompany me." Isabelle said

Sheppard just grinned evilly and Isabelle in turn shot him her death glare. Teyla decided that this would be a very good time to break the silence, because from the lookieses of things, _somebody_(coughsheppardcough) was about to get hit.

"Dr. Addy, I am courious as to what Dr. Brennan is like" she said

Isabelle looked at her "Why Teyla my sweet, she's like you. Only more trigger happy, taller, blunt and has no spirtuality what so ever."

* * *

Later

John opened the doors to the gym, only to find that that it was empty of life. He checked all of Teylas usual haunts, all empty of her life form. He finally spotted her on the balcony over looking the west pier. Silent as he could, he went to her.

* * *

Teyla was outside on the balcony. The undistributed silence was comforting for her frayed nerves. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that the Ancestral City would be the sight of an inhuman deed. She inhaled sharply as arms found their way around her waist and a gentle breath fell on her neck. She pulled closer to the warmth behind her.

"You alright?" Johns gentle voice came from behind

She nodded, not ready to speak just yet.

"This week has been...hard" she said softly

"I know" John said pulling her closer to him "I know"

Teyla turned around and buried herself in Johns arms. The sun went down, but they stood there. For the first time in a week, Teyla felt safe.

* * *

Temperance came home-only to find Special Agent Seeley Booth with his feet on her table.

"What are you doing here!?" she demanded

"Checking on you" was the sly response

"I left a note. I'm fine, now OUT!" Temperance said, taking off a shoe

"Are you going to beat me with that?" Seeley said, eyeing the boot with it's 3 inch stiletto

"I will if you dont GET OUT"

Booth weighed his options. He could A) get out as quickly as possible before Temperance followed up on her threat or B) stay here and get beat. Guess which one he chose.

"See you Monday Bones"

"Don't call me Bones!"

* * *

Isabelle pounded the punching bag. She had been here in the empty gym for about 2 hours. Sweat rolled down her back and fatigue increased as the time passed. It had only just occurred to her that people might have suspicions as to why she went back to Earth every couple of weeks. She wouldn't tell...not yet. Allow the trial to finish. Allow the families of the other victims to relish in victory and grieve for having to be put through the trauma again. She was the only survivor.

Isabelle looked at the scar that ran across her left knuckles. Her oath. Her promise. She would NEVER be a victim again.

NEVER.

* * *

John eased into the small bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Teyla. He adjusted her so that she was across his body and not falling off the bed. He place a soft kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?? Please excuse my horrible spelling, the evil spell check won't work!!

next chapter will be up faster i promice!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm BACK!! Love me, no?

* * *

Isabelle pulled up to the Royal Diner with Cols Carter and Sheppard in tow. They were just in time to see Brennan and Angela walk out toward her car.

"That her?" Sheppard asked

"Yes, but approaching Dr. Brennan form behind is not a smart move. It'd better to allow me to do the talking, you'll just get flattened." Isabelle said

"Let me try" Sheppard said and opened the door to get out of the car.

"Stupid idiot" Isabelle muttered under her breath. "You've got a camera, right?" she said to Carter.

"Since when do I not go without one. Remember, I worked with Jack O'Neill" Carter said

Carter reached down into her purse-really was amazing how much junk that little thing could hold-and pulled out a video camera

Sheppard walked nearer to Brennan but before he could get her attention she stiffened and suddenly he was flat on his back, Brennan's foot squarely in his chest.

"Why are following me?" Brennan snapped

"I'm US Air Force, Dr. Brennan. Do I have to explain why I'm here right now or can we talk in a more secure place?" Sheppard chocked out

Brennan removed her boot from his chest and allowed him to get up. By this time Angela was by Brennan and with a look of bewilderment said "Geez Brennan, must you flatten ever cute guy that comes near you?"

After Isabelle and Carter had dropped off Sheppard at the FBI HQ for a meeting with Agent Booth. Isabelle now sat in the drivers seat, not moving, just sitting there, allowing past images and sounds to consume her. A tear slipped out from here eyes.

"Dr. Addy?" Col. Carters voice from beside her snapped her out of her memories and brought her back to the the present "Are you OK?"

Isabelle regained her composure and started to drive

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Jeffersonian Medco-Legal Lab

"ZACK!!" Isabelle shouted

Zack turned around to she this twin looking over the balcony. He put down the bone he was authenticating to run up and hug her

"I thought you're vacation wasn't until August!" Zack said

"This isn't a social visit" Isabelle said

"What wrong?" Zack said

"Gather the gang and find us a secure location, we'll explain everything" Isabelle said

By this time Zack had noticed the woman in the military uniform standing beside his sister.

"Zack, this is Col. Carter, Col. Carter this is Zackaroni" Isabelle said

"Nice to meet you" Zack said

"The pleasure is all mine" Carter said

* * *

Dr. Brennan's Office, 30 minutes later.

"The bodies were found by Teyla Emmagan during and exploration of the City The floor gave beneath her feet and she fell through, thus making the discovery. The bodies appear to to be that of a 25-29 year old African-American male and a 29-35 Hispanic female." Col. Carter explained

"Have the bodies been moved or touched?" Dr. Brennan asked

"No, just photographed" Col. Carter said

"What kind of facilities will we be using?" Dr. Saroyan asked

"We have a number of labs set aside for you use, guest quarters, and a blast-proof room" Col. Carter said

Zack and Hodgins looked at each other with guilty looks on their faces.

"You have a reputation on Atlantis" Isabelle whispered

"Courtesy of you!" Hodgins hissed back

"I know, I'm evil, get used to it" Isabelle said

Jack fought the urge to stick out his tongue, but held back

"Any more questions?" Col. Carter asked

"Yeah, I have one- a few actually. When do we leave and who was that guy you were with?" Angela asked

"You have 3 days to prepare your things and that was LT. Col. Sheppard"

"Whoa, emphasis on LT does she." Hodgins muttered

* * *

FBI HQ, Office of Special Agent Seeley Booth

"Agent Booth you have a visitor" was the call from the front desk

Several minutes late a uniformed officer with really messy hair entered his office.

"Agent Booth, my name is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, US Air Force" Sheppard said

"Nice to meet you. So, what brings you to D.C.?" Booth asked

"I can explain that after you sign this non-disclosure form." Sheppard said

"If this is about Atlantis, the I have no need to sign it" Booth said

"You know about the Atlantis expedition?" Sheppard asked

"Look, I can't say why because it's still an ongoing investigation regarding the safety of one of your scientists, but yes, I know about the Expedition. So, why do you need me?" Booth asked

"We found partially decomposed human remains while exploring part of the city. Dr. Isabelle Addy recommended Dr. Temperance Brennan and her team as the ones to investigate them, since Atlantis lacks a forensics unit. Dr. Addy also made it clear that while bringing in an AFOSI agent would be most logical choice, Dr. Brennan would be un-cooperative and just overall unpleasant. So she recommended you" Sheppard said

Booth looked over the crime scene photos "OK" he said "When do we leave?"

"We're giving the quote 'Squint Squad' three days to gather their gear before leaving" Sheppard said

"See you then" Booth said

AFOSI- Air Force Office of Special Investigations. Think the Air Force version of NCIS or the FBI and you've pretty much got it...

R&R, I love reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back!! Happy B-Day Elfie!!

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Here are the results you asked for, Dr. Beckett." Dr. Addy said_

_"Thank you Isabelle. Could you do me a favor please?" Carson said, going to a low whisper_

_"Yes, but why are you whispering?" Isabelle asked_

_"I need you to watch Ronon for me." Carson said_

_Isabelle's face turned from pleasant to WTF!? in a split second._

_"You want me to do what?!" Isabelle said_

_"All my nurses are busy and you're the only one who isn't' imitated by him" Carson said_

_Isabelle glanced over at Ronon, who looked bored out of his mind._

_"Why does he need babysitting? He just looks bored." Isabelle said_

_"He's prone to escape" Carson said_

_"Hhhhmmm, how did he hurt himself?" Isabelle said_

_"Teyla whacked him while meditating, purely his own fault" Carson said_

_"Oh yes, the case of the stupid idiot" Isabelle said_

_"Just watch him, I wont be more than an hour" Carson pleaded_

_"You owe me so bad" Isabelle said_

_Carson rolled his eyes and turned to his more pressing task at hand. Isabelle turned towards Ronon and braced for the next hour._

_"You don't look too happy" Ronon said_

_"You noticed" Isabelle said sarcastically_

_"It's pretty obvious" Ronon said_

_"Is it? I've got DNA thats processing, blood to ID, and TOX screens to run." Isabelle said_

_"Nice to know that." Ronon said evenly_

_"No comment. Oh, and..." Isabelle smacked Ronon on the back of his head. Hard. Ronon gave her his wide-eyed WTF?! look._

_"What was that for!" Ronon demanded_

_"Your own stupidity. But don't worry, I also smack federal agents and idiot marines" Isabelle said_

_"Dr. Addy, sorry to interrupt, but could you run this for me?" Dr. Cole asked, handing Isabelle a test tube._

_"No problem. I'll start as soon as I'm done babysitting. But wait, where's my tribute?" Isabelle said_

_"Ugh, must we go through this again?" Dr. Cole asked_

_"Yes, we must. I demand tribute for the work I do." Isabelle asked_

_Dr. Cole sighed "Oh hail! Ye all mighty squint! Queen of the lab and miracle worker of Atlantis!"_

_"Why thank you. We still on for tomorrow night?" Isabelle asked_

_"Duh! Your office is the biggest!" Dr. Cole said_

_"Bye-bye, I'll get started ASAP" Isabelle said_

_"Gook luck!" Dr. Cole said_

_"I don't need luck!" Isabelle said_

_"No, I meant with him." Dr. Cole said_

_"Again, I don't need luck!" Isabelle said_

_"What ever!"_

_Isabelle turned back towards Ronon._

_"No offense was meant" she said_

_"None was taken" Ronon said_

_"Good. Now why did you disturb Teyla she was meditating?" Isabelle said_

_"I forgot the reason" Ronon said_

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

_"This sucks." Isabelle said_

_Ronon was drooping off._

_If I got get something from my office, will you stay?" Isabelle asked_

_Ronon nodded in his half asleep state._

_"Good"_

_Isabelle left and 5 minutes late came back with last months issue of "_Forensics Monthly_"._

_"Here's a magazine." she said "educate yourself"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**ANGELA'S APARTEMT**

Angela was freaking out. With a day left until the departure for Atlantis, she was at a total loss of what to wear going through the gate. Camille and Temperance sat on her bed, unable to help her make up her mind.

"I don't see why you're worrying about this so much. If you're going to impress somebody, it should be with your work, not your cloths." Temperance said

"First impressions are everything. I want to look friendly." Angela said

"Angela, you look friendly all the time, no need to worry about that." Camille said

"But still, we're going to be meeting peoples of other plants, I want to look my best." Angela retorted

"Angela..." Temperance started to say before Camille cut her off.

"Temperance, don't even try to convince her otherwise, its a worthless effort" Camille said

Temperance didn't reply, but just sat on the bed rubbing her temples. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**TELYAS QUARTERS**

Teyla just had to laugh when she saw Johns chest after he got out of the shower. Right smack dab in the middle was a boot shaped bruise, a memory of Dr. Brennan's mad kick-ass skilz.

"Yes, laugh at the injured man." John groaned

"It doesn't look that bad" She said

"To you!" John said

"Poor baby" Teyla said.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the bruise. She moved her hands across his back, searching for his 'spot'. mind outta the gutter!!

"What are you doing?" John asked.

Teyla gave no reply, just kept moving her hands until she heard John snort with laughter, upon having found said 'spot' (upper right shoulder, by the way)

"Stop it!" John said

Teyla kept rubbing the spot

"Stop it or else!" John said.

She still kept rubbing it.

"Thats it!" John said

With no waring, he flung Teyla down on to her bed, and began to wrestle and tickle her.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, I'll stop!" Teyla said between laughter.

"Too late" John said evilly.

They rolled around on the bed for a minute before coming to a stop, with Teyla pinned under John.

"I told you to stop." John said before kissing her neck.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ON ATLANTIS**

Ronon was plotting. He recently crossed John and Teyla off his list (their pitiful PDA had confirmed his suspicions). Now he set his sights on Booth and Brennan...

* * *

Good Lord, what is that boy plotting? He he he!! Only he and I know, right Ronon? Ronon nods, with his evil grin on his face.

R&R!!

"_I told the witchdoctor that I was in love with you_!..." Randomness!! LOL


End file.
